Taranee's Prom Date
by yellow 14
Summary: It's Taranee Cook's last High School Prom and Peter tries to guess who her date is.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: Lexvan and his story Unexpected Things inspired this. You can blame him for this. ;D Alternatively, enjoy reading it.

AN2: On the subject of Lexvan, I thank him for letting me use his OC Angelo Vanders.

Brush. Braid. Apply make-up. Check self in mirror for the umpteenth time. Look worried. As far as Peter was concerned, Taranee might as well have had a sign in flashing neon lights that she had a date. A hot date. A date she both cared about a lot and wanted to impress, although who this date was, Peter couldn't say.

He knew it wasn't Nigel. Nigel wasn't even in the country and the two of them had broken up over a year ago. (The only reason Peter hadn't 'had words' with him was because Taranee made it crystal clear that it was a mutual thing. Which was fortunate for Nigel)

Then there was Hay Lin's ex-boyfriend Eric. He was around the house a lot recently. Taranee and him were study partners and their parents liked him. He also had a good head on his shoulders, which had to count for something. Oh and he could play a mean game of basketball as well, something Peter knew from experience. It could be him.

Then there was Aldarn, who was supposed to be from Europe or somewhere like that. Personally Peter didn't trust him. There was something off about him…almost as though he was from another world entirely. And thanks to his friends, Peter knew that Europeans were nowhere near as strange as him. They said there was nothing happening between them, but Peter wasn't sure. (He probably would have been even more disconcerted had he seen what Aldarn actually looked like. Thank God for glamour spells!)

Then there was Will's friend from Fadden Hills, a boy named Angelo Vanders. He clearly liked one of the girls in their little group of friends. Hell, maybe he even liked one of the boys in their group, you never could tell with people. He didn't strike Peter as gay, but you never know.

No there was only one way to find out and that was to ask her.

"So sis, you ready for your final High School prom ever?" he asked with a smile and Taranee's face lit up as she ran her hands down her dress one more time.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied a touch nervously. "I mean, this time next year I'll be at MIT studying astrophysics."

"And does the young lady have a date for this evening?" he asked in good humour and Taranee blushed. "I'm sure that with your pretty dress, you'll bowl them over."

"Thanks Pete," Taranee replied as she ran her hands down her dress one more time. It was a very elegant dress, a long black piece with spaghetti straps and a line of sequins running down her chest to form a v shape.

"So who's the lucky boy then?" he said with a smile. "Is it that Eric Lyndon boy who's just," he paused and raised his fingers to form quotation marks "a study partner."

Taranee snorted with amusement at him and Peter looked puzzled.

"Eric isn't interested in me!" she shrieked with laughter. "The reason he wants to study so much with me is that he's interested in," Taranee struggled to breath and she had to stop talking for a moment, before finally stopping laughing. She looked at Peter with amusement. "Eric is very much attracted to YOU doofus!"

Peter suddenly fell backwards off his chair and Taranee laughed even more.

"Honestly, didn't you know?" she asked and Peter shook his head. Taranee smiled. "You know, there are times you can be sweetly oblivious Pete."

"Thanks," he said dryly. "So do I have any more unexpected suitors from your circle of male friends? Is Angelo about to suddenly ask me to the prom?" he asked jokingly and Taranee shook her head.

"No, just Eric," she said as she looked in the mirror again and Peter gave her a smile.

"So who are you going with?" he asked and Taranee smirked.

"You'll have to guess," she replied and Peter raised an eyebrow. "Let's see if my big brother can figure it out."

"Hmm," he said as he looked at his sister with interest. Whoever it was had better be good to her. "What about that Angelo guy or the…unusual one Aldarn?"

"Aldarn already has a date for the prom. He's taking Courtney Grumper and Angelo is taking Elyon, so no, neither of those two." Taranee pointed out and Peter frowned.

"It's not Uriah, is it? I think the 'rents would freak if they you went to the prom with him," he asked and Taranee's face became a scowl.

"Uriah!?" she asked with a hint of disgust. "After the shit he pulled with my stuff!? Not likely!"

"At least I'm not going to have to worry about the possibility of ever having a brother-in-law who drags his knuckles," Peter replied with a chuckle and Taranee gave him a funny look.

"I would rather go alone than with him. I'm not that desperate."

Peter was saved from answering by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Taranee, someone for you!" Taranee's dad shouted up to them and they both stood up.

"Too late Peter," Taranee said with amusement as she stood up and walked to the stairs. "Looks like you'll just have to see for yourself."

Peter followed his sister downstairs, still trying to guess who it was that she was taking to the prom with her when he was suddenly distracted by sound of a familiar voice calling his name.

"Hey Pete, are you planning to ignore me all night?" the voice asked and Peter looked up to see Matt Olsen looking up at him.

"Hey Matt. You here with Will?" he asked. Matt shook his head and Taranee smiled before giving Matt a kiss on the lips. Peter's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"But…I thought…"

"Will and I haven't been an item for a while. Especially after she realised I was falling for your sister here," Matt said with an embarrassed look on his face. "Actually, she realised before I did."

Peter let out a low whistle. That was an unexpected surprise indeed.


End file.
